


A Crucial Journey For A Broken Heart

by RandomIdkwid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Butterfly Effect, DreamNotFound Unrequited Love, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Freeform, Friendship, FundyWasTaken building a healthy relationship, Gay Male Character, George can drive, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Hotels, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Misunderstandings, Multiple Inspired Songs, Not Actual CC's, One-Sided Attraction, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Road Trips, Same-Sex Marriage, Schlatt tries to be a good friend (he's still trying), Self-Reflection, Songfic, The wedding is canon, aight angst is in, based on dream's new song, half-beta read, shipping characters, this was supposed to be a oneshot, unlike irl lmaoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomIdkwid/pseuds/RandomIdkwid
Summary: George has to run away after what happened. Everyone was upset with his behaviour at the wedding. Though the long car ride made him admit what he was never ready to admit.Inspired byRoadtrip by Dream ft PmBataSide story: Dream and Fundy learns to love each other without doubts again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. Bitter Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ship fanfic, so I'm not really confident with spreading it to the CC's. Please respect my wishes. Thank you :))
> 
> Disclaimer: If any of the CC's no longer feel comfortable about being in a shipping fanfic, or Dream doesn't want any fics inspired by his song, I would immediately delete this as it is important for me to respect the boundaries they set :)

George sits in the car, tears streaming down his cheek. To be honest, he didn't want to go to the wedding. Who would want to see their love be wed off to someone else, more so someone he doesn't think deserving of it? The brunet was truly heartbroken, he still is now. He was selfish to think the world will revolve around them, though that was proven not to be true. He lost Dream, but when Wilbur was about to officialize the relationship, he couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut.

"I object!" George shouted, and the whole crowd begins to whisper, him at the center of attention. He can remember the scene vividly, people shouting when he ran to the stage, laughing as he offered Dream a chicken (well to everyone's credit, he knows that was stupid), and taking Dream's hand to hide. Dream was hesitant at first, but chose to believe in his best friend. _Maybe it was best that he didn't._

Then there was the kiss. Them hiding behind a pillar, lips interlocked for a split second. George lied when he said Dream didn't pull away. He wishes it wasn't a lie. Of course he did, he wanted Dream to realize he was his Mr. Right, not Fundy. Sapnap shoved him away in an attempt to save the wedding, but his declaration really was the last strike. Not only did he made everyone mad at him for starting a scandal over what was supposed to be their happiest day, Dream ran away in shame after Fundy asked for an explanation. His dress didn't stop him from speedrunning his way out of the place.

Everyone was stunned, eyes all on George. The brunet knew there was no way to salvage this, that there's no way he could just "I'm sorry" his way out of this one. So he followed Dream's lead, running to his car, and driving away to god knows where. There was screaming for him to come back, the teens laughing it off at how ridiculous the situation seems. Wilbur coaxing Fundy while the other guests just tried to be helpful. The noises start to die off as he accelerates his car.

That's where he found himself here, parked beside an abandoned restaurant, crying his eyes out. He's not even sure what he's sorry for, feelings jumbled up like clothes he piled for weeks, promising himself to go do the laundry later. His phone won't stop ringing the last however long it was, until he bothered to turn it off completely. Feeling betrayed at how cheery the weather was, sun shining brightly, heating up his car. He doesn't know what to do, but for now, he set his mind on a long car ride.

* * *

It has been an hour since he drove through the winding intersections. He's a mess, hair sticking out everywhere, tear track stains he didn't bother to wipe, his hoodie is crinkled and wet from the hours of crying, he laughs at himself at the thought that he didn't even bother to dress formally. The others probably thought that it would've been better had he not show up at all. But what's done is done, for one can't go back in time and change as he pleases. The world would be in shambles had that been possible. _Though would he change what had happened, if he could? Would he risk everything to start it over?_

George finds himself mindlessly driving through the streets, listening to the song on the radio as he hit a red light. The brunet cursed so hard as days like this would always take the longest for a go. Maybe it's just cause he is upset and miserable, but the cheery atmosphere isn't helping. It's like the universe is going out of its way to worsen George's mood. _Maybe he deserved it, for being his best friend's own homewrecker._

And what's worse is that a familiar song comes blaring out the speaker as the light turns green. If it wasn't for the laws of this land, George would've driven so fast he would crash himself to death. Why is everything so harsh to him? This isn't how it was supposed to go. The perfect scenario is that HE is the one standing on the aisle, HE is the one who recited his vows, HE is the one who would've slipped that silver band onto Dream's finger in the first place.

As he continues to cry again, harder than the last time, eyes getting redder and himself making a fucking trash can look better than him right now, he spots his first destination coming nearer. _It's the first place that came in my mind, was it also yours?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the first chapter. How about it?
> 
> I honestly did this for funsies, but I'd appreciate any help!


	2. Thin Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George decides to unwind himself, slowly but surely. Letting himself move on auto-pilot is bad on the road, unless...
> 
> He takes a break at a familiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 40 hits and the 4 Kudos! On first day, no less. This is super huge to me, so thank you so much :DDD
> 
> Enough gratitude, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Of course, his stupid heart would bring him here, where else? He could’ve gone home sure, but he didn’t want to see anyone he knows, he’s not ready for it. His eye no longer twitches, the last remaining drops of water obeying the laws of gravity. He wipes his face, makes himself look presentable to not receive odd looks by the public.

As time passes, George set his mind. He’s strong enough to endure it. A place that he and Dream used to visit. A place where he lets go of all his burdens, but now without Dream. He can no longer stare at the blond secretly, hoping that the younger feels the same, that he wouldn’t be stuck in this position of hopeless pining, only to realize it wasn’t mutual. He had been rejected many times before, but somehow this feels so much more worse.

As he treads the sand leaving clear footprints behind, noting that the place is empty, like him. Odd however, that this crushes his soul even more. The smell of salt that he used to love so much, how it reminds him of his time with Dream. He lets his body move at its own motion, letting his head be free of thoughts, if just for a while. He wants everything to just be a horrible nightmare, including his feelings. He wants to wake up and realize he slept for a day and a half, and this was all just another stupid creation of his own mind. Fuck it, he would’ve felt better if he had just woke up from a coma, and all his friends would be waiting by his hospital bed.

_But reality isn’t nice, especially if you’re the villain in someone’s history. Especially when you had a choice not to be. Especially when you’re just an insignificant dot on earth, and no one would remember you if you just float away._

He stops in his tracks, the cold water freezes him as it brushes his feet. The breeze grazes his skin, making his body shiver at the very touch. A place alone, where he can regroup his thoughts, without a goddamn blond boy living in his head, without the fucking fox hybrid stabbing his heart at every cute moment they were experiencing together. He can finally let himself fully breathe.

He passes by this beach all the time, laughing alongside Dream as they joke about. His tea kettle laugh always brings his mood back up, he ponders whether or not his opinion changed. He traces the sand with the soggy wooden stick nearby, a bit disgusted at his situation, as it was all his fault. The sand follows his stick obediently, the friction low as the weak hand forces itself to write a message. A message so important, though it will be washed away by the waves, no eyes other than his to see it.

_I messed up, now I lost you forever. I lost a friend, and it’s all my fault._

His body feels lighter as he stands up, preparing to leave. This time, no water splashing on his face, going red as his ~~lov~~ friend wheezes at him, them both drenched from head to toe, with sand sticking on their wet skin. No begging to stay there longer, to go back and swim through the water. The song he heard on the radio fills his mind, and he lets it.

_I don’t really give a damn about the way you touch me when we’re alone_

_You can hold my hand if no one’s home_

_Do you like it when I’m away?_

_If I went and hurt my body, baby_

_Would you love me the same?_

He hates that song now, a song that he used to sing along with Dream in the car. He remembers how his voice was so melodic and sweet, like it’ll melt George right onto the hot car seat. The way he stops innocently when he notices George stop singing to stare at him, the crimson marking their faces when they both turned away. The moment when George could’ve said something, but he didn’t. _Look where that got you._

The electric that sparks when their hands near each other, though when he thinks about it, maybe he was the only one getting zapped. His mind wanders off to where Dream might be now, heart breaking a bit more when an image of Fundy consoling the poor blonde comes on his mind.

_I can feel all my bones coming back and I’m craving motion,_

_Mama never really learned how to live by herself_

_It’s a curse and it’s growing,_

_You’re a pond and I’m an ocean_

_Oh All my emotions feel like_

_Explosions when you are around,_

_And I found a way to kill the sound._

Except he didn’t, and instead of being the rational man he’s supposed to be, he lets himself be selfish enough to put those explosions on high volume for the whole church to hear him. It is a curse, and it has expanded enough in his opinions. He broke himself, Dream never reciprocated, it’s all lies he created in his lovely world behind closed doors. He quite literally, blew the wedding to pieces. _What a friend I am._

_Oh baby I’m a wreck when I’m without you,_

_I need you here to stay,_

_Broke all my bones that day I found you_

_Crying at the lake_

_Was it something I said to make you feel like you’re a burden oh_

_And if I could take it all back I swear that I_

_Would pull you from the tide._

He would’ve, he now realizes that Dream, like in the song, is a pond, calm, rational, beautiful, and serene. Unlike him, an ocean, unpredictable, irrational, hides too many things within him, takes just as much, not caring about countless of wreckage he caused to express his emotions loudly, for the whole wide world to know that he’s unsatisfied with the universe. Though calm the next, he would always have a storm bubbling up inside him just ready to burst. Maybe he was wrong after all this time. Maybe the reason he hated Fundy so much was because of how matching they were, how they were an enigma, two people on different sides of the war, somehow bounded by love, claiming they’re soulmates and were meant for each other, so much so that they’re like yin and yang, two different forces that needs the other to balance, never letting the war get in the way of their relationship. Maybe he is just jealous that he wasn’t Fundy, and he could never replace him in Dream’s eyes. _But he kept on hoping._

_Oh, whoa whoa whoa_

_I said no (I said no), I said no (I said no)_

_Listen close it’s a no_

_The wind is a pounding on my back_

_And I found hope in a heart attack_

_Oh at last, it is past_

_Now I’ve got it, and you can’t have it_

He feels Dream shouting this at his face, making himself clear. That he never wanted George all this time. It was all an illusion created in a sick and twisted mind, believing that Dream was happy with how they were. Dream was probably grateful that he’s gone; that he would never have to deal with the brunet’s nonsense ever again. And that they were all but a memory, long due to be forgotten.

He lets the chorus play in his mind as he tidies himself to enter the car. Wiping the sand of his black shoes and light blue hoodie, him sighing a bit when he realizes three hours has passed and he hadn’t even started to truly unravel himself. The red rises to paint the sky as dusk is approaching, giving a sign that the day is turning dark. He decides to sleep in his car that night, noting how dangerous driving with almost no vision is _. And that’s when the last part of the song comes in._

_Darling when I’m fast asleep,_

_I’ve seen this person watching me saying,_

_“Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me is it worth it?”_

_Oh_

It wasn’t worth it, to fuck up their mood, to blow the wedding up, to kiss the bride, to ruin all of his friendship, just to not have Dream in the end. He’s so stupid, how could he have let that be? What kind of monster wouldn’t mind being his best friend’s homewrecker? On their wedding day no less? _But the song continues._

_Guess there is something and there is nothing_

_There is nothing in between_

_And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer_

_Watching over me, he’s singing_

_“She’s a, she’s a lady, and I’m just a boy”_

_He’s singing_

_“She’s a, she’s a lady, and I’m just a line without a hook”_

Of course. Of fucking course that the song will sum up what he is at the very end. Just a line without a hook, useless, unlike Dream. He is nothing like Dream, nothing like Fundy, and he’s worth nothing compared to both of them. Hot tears start streaming down his cheeks for the nth time today, he wishes he could just vaporize into thin air, disappearing from this world, no one left to care about him, no one to remember him.

As he rustles on the backseat to make himself comfortable, he remembers an advice an old friend gave him when he was just in middle school. He thought it was hilarious, but it did prove useful when he feels like shit, and it made him come to terms with his life. He thought that advice would never be used again, but here he is now, shuffling off the seat in search of an abandoned notebook, or a paper. He manages to find a small sticky note, enough as a reminder for tomorrow. He starts writing, cringing at the messy scrawl he’s making, but it’s legible enough.

_The 20 questions to answer when you seriously fucked up, yeah that stupid advice. Do that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Another song interjecting?? What is this?? 
> 
> I'm just kidding, this would be a theme and there'll be more songs on the way. I'll update the tags as we go through each chapter :DD
> 
> If you haven't figured it out,it's [ Line Without A Hook by Rick Montgomery ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JW6qzPCkE8&list=PLYJ0fiOLXCQvTaQOm--dz1WmX3GVQOs95&index=1)
> 
> Go listen, it's a pretty poggers song
> 
> Also, I now have a beta reader! Big thank you to cinnamon <3 aka cranberry (my friend on discord) for proofreading this!


	3. Rushing River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George lets his walls break down for a while. He deserves this moment, even if it was his fault it turned out like this.

George groans as he wakes up, stretching his body wide. It aches from sleeping uncomfortably, but what can he do? Go back home? That wasn’t an option. He’d be a goner way before his car even parked. He chose to run away, and he will keep running.

As he sits on his makeshift bed, he remembers the little note he made to himself. “ _The 20 questions to answer when you seriously fucked up, yeah that stupid advice. Do that.”_ He’s a grown-ass adult, but he still goes back to the stupidest advice he received when he just hit puberty. Considering his choices, he decides to just suck it up and act like a hurt child for once. There’s no need to hide his feelings, no one around to hear if he makes a sound.

He turns his phone on and sees a couple thousand Discord messages, a hundred missed voice calls, all from his friends, if he could still call them that. But he ignores them all now, this is not the time to talk yet, not when the dam is broken, not when the glass is shattered, not when the sea is rumbling. He needs to calm down. He needs to lower his ego and actually follow the stupid fucking advice.

So he opens up his voice recorder, and takes in a deep breath. It’s time to let it all out, for he has all the time in the world to make up for his mistakes. Well he actually doesn’t, but it’s his best bet to act properly when he sees them again.

_Question 1… What happened? I honestly don’t know. It all feels like a garbled mess, almost like a fever dream, or an acid trip. I wanted Dream to see me, as something more than a best friend, but he already has someone else. It was the wedding. I decided to attend their wedding but acted like a fucking idiot when I was there._

His voice cracks a little, as he monologues on what happened. What happened? How did he get here? He needs to let it all out. Even if it hurts, he needs to make light of what happened to himself. It doesn't matter that it stings. He need this to own up to them, so he lets his mind reel in the film of his biggest mistake yet, the wedding. Dream and Fundy’s wedding, not his.

* * *

_“Round here, Dream, back in here,” George says, pulling the blond bride behind the pillar. He ignores all the shouting and commotion behind him. This is his and Dream’s moment, not theirs. At least he thinks it is._

_“Wait what?” Dream mutters, before realizing how close George’s face is to his. The brunet’s gaze towards his lips could burn him. His skin tingles as the older’s breath graze it. He needs to back away, he’s in the middle of his wedding! His heart is not for the one in front of him, not anymore._

_But he just stands there, dumbfounded as he lets George close the space between them. But when he could feel George’s lips on his, he walks away, so embarrassed that his face is a light pink, and says “No, no. no no no.”_

_“That’s what I had to do.”_

_“What, kiss me?”_

_Oh and the hell he breaks loose. Sapnap running at him to shove him away from Dream, loudly saying “You will not ruin my baby’s wedding!” Tommy running to Dream and Fundy with two stupid sticks on each hand, asking the question that made it all worse._

_“Did you pull away when he kissed you?”_

_“He didn’t, he didn’t.”_

_George felt proud in a twisted way when he hears how the crowd reacted, loud gasp and questions were thrown before Fundy shuts them all up. The fox had to ask Dream. He had to._

_“What, Dream why?”_

_The blond stands there, the quietness building up the tension. George looks at him, Fundy looks at him, they all look at him, expecting an answer. Though they never got their answer, as Dream just bolts out of the room, not focusing on their shouting and panicking. He needs to get out of there. The last thing he heard before exiting the venue was,_

_“Love is dead!”_

* * *

George laughs to himself, though the tear tracks does tell a whole different story about his feelings. The way it leaves his skin hot and stinging, like a hundred bees just attacked him. No, more like a thousand wasps, none merciful towards him. _But he has to keep on going._

_And that’s how I drove for an hour and a half, spent my time on our beach for three, and still ended up being a fucking mess at the end. I sacrificed so much just to get nothing. There’s no redeeming quality about me anymore. How could I face them ever again? But that’s what happened, and I can’t change history._

The brunet wish he could, but that’s not how the world works. He doesn’t have to remind himself that the universe revolves around no one, no one at all. Though he still feels life is a bit unfair, to treat him like this, to squeeze the lemon on his eyes instead of just giving them. It felt like he is tortured every second after the incident.

But that’s not all, cause of course it gets worse. The pop-up notification on his phone telling him that his battery is very low, and he needs to charge it soon. Where is he going to charge it, if he doesn’t go back home? Sure there’s a cable port in his car, but he didn’t bring his phone charger with him. He groans loudly, slaps himself on the cheek a few couple times before inevitably pulling his shit back together.

Deciding on just buying a new charger on a local store, booking a hotel to spend the night and shower, and buying cheap clothes nearby to change into, he starts his car before driving away. Turning on the radio, and another song came to bite him hard. Of course it gets worse. Of course this song is the one to venture its melodic sound to his ears. _And of course he regrets letting it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this wasn't proofread, since my friend was off for the whole day. Though I wanted to keep it a chapter a day so I went back and read it multiple times.
> 
> Would appreciate any suggestions plus corrections you have to offer!
> 
> Have a good day :DD
> 
> Any guesses on the next song appearance? ;)
> 
> Edit: Oh my god, thank you so much for the 18 kudos, 1 bookmark and 192 hits! That's super huge for second day! I love you all so much <3


	4. Kintsugi Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream runs away from the wedding, hidden from anyone who knew him, just to see an unwanted face at the end of the day.
> 
> Though it does bring him the one he needs the most.

“ _Dream, where are you? Please pick up the phone, I can’t find you. I promise I’m not mad, I think we just need to talk. At least message me where you are, please, I’m very worried.”_

This might be the tenth time he leaves the same voicemail, but Fundy doesn’t care. He wants to know where to find his husband, even with the possibility that the love of his life has been cheating on him. That isn’t how hard to believe with how the wedding turned out, but he has to trust Dream. He has to listen to his side of the story. As far as he knows, Dream has talked to no one since he ran off.

_“Dream, dear, please tell me where you are. I’ll drive to the sun if it meant finding you, I swear I’m not mad. We can talk about this. Please, Dream”_

Another voicemail was sent and Fundy is losing hope that Dream would respond. Don’t get him wrong, the phone calls weren’t his only option, but he has exhausted all the other ones! He has driven to all the places he knew, even the ones Dream had never visited. He has talked to all of his friends, to find a clue about the blonde’s whereabouts. His father, Wilbur, also aided him in searching for the poor man. And he has done this all while calling Dream on the phone, the other side never picking up. And it has been like this for the past three hours, until his legs felt like jelly from all the driving and running around.

_“Dream, I beg of you, please honey. I need to know you’re safe. I’m not mad, I’m just worried. We won’t be arguing when we talk, I’ll make sure of it. Just please let me know where you are.”_

And another voicemail was sent, void of hope that a response will finally show itself. Fundy sighs, then goes back home, all the while crying his heart out, but silently. What was supposed to be the happiest day of his entire life, beating all the achievements he’d ever gotten, turns into a horrible nightmare comes true.

* * *

_“Dream, I beg of you, please honey. I need to know you’re safe. I’m not mad, I’m just worried. We won’t be arguing when we talk, I’ll make sure of it. Just please let me know where you are.”_

Dream plays the latest voicemail he received, just to hear his husband’s voice again. His dress was tattered and dirty after all that running, so he changed his clothes at a nearby store. Though he received odd looks from the other customers, (you know, what is someone with a dirty wedding dress with eyes like they’ve been crying for hours doing in a clothing shop?) he elected to ignore the piercing gaze they gave him and just bought comfortable clothes and changed in their dressing room. He stored the dress away in the paper bag they gave him, and went on with his day.

Now he is sitting in the middle of god knows where, debating whether or not to answer his beloved husband’s plea. Of course Fundy couldn’t find him, he can’t find him if the roles were reversed. Though choosing to replay his partner’s voicemail again and again since Fundy has seemed to give up seems more idiotic, he couldn’t find himself actually speaking to anyone. He hasn’t said a word since the disaster.

“Dream?” A voice says aloud, making him spin his head right round to find the source. He’s not sure whether he wants someone to be there, or for the voice to be made up in his messed-up head.

“Dream? What are you doing here?” and lo and behold, it’s his worst friend to ever exist, Schlatt. Of course it is, who else could it be? If the whole wedding attendees couldn’t find him, of course it’s the asshole who reeks of booze and protein powder. He wonders why Schlatt even bothered to talk to him knowing their history.

“It’s none of your business,” sternly, the first words that comes out of his mouth is a somewhat polite way of saying ‘fuck off’ to his sworn enemy. _But of course Schlatt didn’t move._

“Well, I decided to make it my business, and I’m sure you will in my shoes if you see your _long-lost_ friend, one who you haven’t seen for almost a year, crying on the sidewalk when he should be happy celebrating his first night with his official _husband dearest._ ”

“Wait, how do you-“

“Of course I know, Dreamy. You’re now the whole town’s sensation! Unmasked bride runs away from wedding after kissing another man, now that's a headline. Oh, but it obviously wasn’t because of my twitter buzzing with notifications from your dearest friends, your lovely husband talked to me himself in fact. Pretty mad from the looks of it, what with marrying with a _cheater.”_

“You- Like I said it’s none of your business. Why don’t you just make like a tree and… and fuck off?!”

“Vulgar language now, are we? I thought you hated me for that, well, aside from the beer and protein shakes. You should lift, Dream, it’ll make you feel better to be a man! Like a man, Dream. But seriously, if my phone buzzes one more time I’m decking you across the sidewalk.”

“Who are you to tell me what to do? What are you doing here?”

“Well, let’s be real for a second, Dreamy-poo. I might be the worst person you know, but I also got a lil humanity in me, if you know what I’m saying. Wouldn’t leave someone I know to freeze to death from sleeping on the sidewalk. If you don’t want to go back so much, why don’t you just crash in my place? I got a spare bedroom and all.”

“I’d rather die than sleep in your _fucking_ house.”

“I can’t do that. Fundy, though weak as he is, would have my head if he figured out I know where you are. Small world really, one day you’re fighting with a person you once considered your brother, next you see him crying on the sidewalk you go through every night for a jog and you're supposed to console him, based on basic ettiquette.”

They stay silent for a few minutes, Schlatt does have that sickening alcohol scent, one that reminds you of dark alleyways, but when he thinks about it, despite the casual jokes he throws around (sarcasm always being the one Schlatt uses the most), the man really did seem to care about his well-being. He didn’t even swear once, and here he is, acting exactly like the man beside him would back in the day. _Why? Isn’t he also the reason Dream felt like blowing up the earth?_

“Now if you don’t mind me, I have a few calls I have to make, your precious little head got a price and I’m here to collect the bounty.” Schlatt walks away a bit with a smirk on his face, before pulling out his phone and dialing a few numbers. No mistake, he is calling Fundy, informing his husband of his whereabouts. Dream feels like running, though he knows that would result in a worse situation than being send off home by his “brother”.

“Listen, I’m going to be real with ya, Fundy cares about you a lot, and if the rumours are true, you’re cheating on him with your supposed “best friend”, though maybe actually boyfriends, he just broke the “we need to hide our relationship” code and you guys need to figure your shit out, but the least you can do is break that affair, cause Fundy stooped so low just to be with you, he deserves so much better, and he chose you. Now I’m a man who won’t lace their word with sugar or honey to make you feel better, I give you the cold hard truth, no matter how hard it slaps you. Cheating on someone is not a joke. As much of an asshole I am, I would still be loyal to my partner. So remember that when you’re with Fundy, god knows how you guys will make it up.”

“I didn’t cheat on him, George was supposed to be my best friend, nothing more! I had no idea he’d pull me to the side to blow my fucking wedding to the roof! Why are you like this?”

“Aight Dream,” Schlatt sits beside him, patting him on the back “I’m just trying to be a good friend, and frankly, I’m shit at it cause look where we are. But you should’ve known what was happening when he pulled you off the stage after saying “I object!” you know? Pity, that you were so clueless, IF you were. But I hope you can talk it out cause the person you need the most is here.”

Dream looks up, his face showing all the emotions he felt for the last what felt like a year, no mask to hide behind. It was supposed to show the people how happy he is during the wedding, the fucking supposed-to-be-the-happiest-day-of-my-life ceremony. But now he smiles, though a bit broken, to see what Schlatt quoted as “the person he needs the most.”

He truly needs him the most.

“Dream?”

* * *

_“Schlatt this better not be some fucking sick joke of yours. SWEAR to me it’s true!”_

And Schlatt did, but Fundy still couldn’t believe it. Out of all the people to find Dream first, it’s the one he hesitated asking for information, what with being labeled as “the worst person I have ever met” by Dream. The hybrid has never driven so fast, thank god no one’s on the road or they will be met with a nasty hit by his car. Not sure which would be worse, that person dying and asking for insurance, or the fact that Fundy would hit 30 trucks, risking his life to see Dream if he's being honest with himself.

He still doubts that Schlatt is not bluffing, but the small chance to see his _husband,_ and spend a night after being lawfully wedded with him, knowing he’s safe in no one else’s but his arms, makes him reckless. It’s been four hours since he has heard of Dream, and the news truly got him up and going.

He parks his car at the spot Schlatt told him to, though a bit suspicious as to why it is that far away than where Dream’s actual location is. His best bet right now is to listen to the man who has a hold of his partner. He gets out of the car, the chilling breeze hits his skin, making him flinch. Who knew that the outside is colder than the air-conditioned car? He lets out a long sigh, ready to be met with disappointment when Schlatt finally drops the bit and laughs at his ass. _But he finds out that wasn’t the case._

As he turns around the corner, he could hear the drunk man ( somehow sounding sober, he’s usually stone cold on the floor at this hour) say “But I hope you can talk it out because the person you need the most is here.”

Schlatt is sitting beside Dream, now dressed differently than in the morning. The fox man’s face lit up, when Dream looks at him, with that small broken smile of his, like he just saw the light after a thousand years in a black hole.

“Dream?” Both stunned, not daring to make any sudden moves. Staring at each other, not being able to comprehend the view they’re given. Schlatt somehow follows them, not moving an inch, but he stares at the floor instead. Well, at least until he gets tired of it.

“Well, I gotta go back home now. You two settle your thing, Imma… “make like a tree and fuck off” as Dream here would say.” The aforementioned laughs and wheezes for a second, struggling but managing to squeeze out “oh my god, shut the fuck up,” from his mouth.

As Schlatt walks away and Dream stands up, the tension grows thick, so thick that they are once again trapped staring at each other in disbelief, frozen in spot. Neither dares make a move, and who can blame them? What are you supposed to do actually in this situation? This isn’t that common that you eventually learned under your parent’s roof, this is a bizarre moment.

“Fundy…., uh Can I… step closer? And… talk it, talk it out maybe? Like what that Schlatt said, I kn- I know he’s a bad person and all but-“

Dream was interrupted by the crushing hug Fundy is giving him, after sprinting from his spot straight towards Dream. If Dream doesn’t have a good build, they’d both would’ve been on the dirty pavement. Fundy starts crying right then and there, not wanting to let go, as if this man would vanish as soon as he loosens his grip.

“Dream, oh my _fucking_ god, I love you so _so_ much, don’t do that ever again! I would’ve died in our house if you hadn’t returned, you know that?”

They laugh together, both still having tears pouring out of their eyes, making the other’s shoulder wet, but they couldn’t care less. All that matters at the time, is that they’re finally together, after a long day. Terms of endearment slip out of their mouth carelessly, not wanting to let the other think that they lost even a drop of love for the other.

The emotions it stirs in them both, happy, sad, relieved, worried, blurry, cleared, all mixed up like a horrible mystery soup but it feels so right to be in that situation, proving to the universe that nothing could break them apart. They can talk it out later, but for now, let the raging sea calm for a bit, as they drown themselves in serotonin, hugging each other tight, no more words needing to be spoken. They are there for each other, _and that’s all that matters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight a lot of dialogue for this one, tell me what you think! Sadly, this hasn't been beta read yet, my friend's very busy but I will edit this when she does give me her review later :DD
> 
> Also, thank you so so much for 302 hits, 2 comments (the other 2 was from me), 25 kudos, and 1 bookmark! I really really appreciate the support you've given me. It has been three crazyy days and I'm very happy to see you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> George's chapter will be out soon don't worry :)))
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Unwanted Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is inevitable. And George learns to unwind his pain while listening to one of Dream's favourite songs.

The song. The goddamn song Dream had on repeat multiple times on Spotify. The song that gives him a warm feeling every time Dream sings it to him. He never needs to try, cause even when singing intentionally off-key, he sounds so much better than all of the artists the brunet could name. _Too bad he wouldn’t get to listen to that anymore._

_Going out tonight, changes into something red,_

_Her mother doesn’t like that kind of dress,_

_Everything she never had she’s showing off_

The image of Dream in that wedding dress, even if wasn’t red, makes him _red._ Dream is so beautiful, but Dream wasn’t and isn’t his, a fact that is so hard to swallow, that it leaves colourless bruises on his neck. No one else but him knows the pain. The excruciating pain of holding back while seeing his loved one marrying another, the hot burning feeling in his eyes as his sun, his moon, his earth walks down the aisle with a loving expression, but not for him. It still hurts, remembering how he thought Fundy was just a distraction from the blond's true feelings. _How could he be so na_ _ïve?_

_Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair,_

_She’s heading for something that she won’t forget_

_Having no regrets is all that she really wants._

George wonders if Dream still remembers the accidental road trip, where they were supposed to spend their vacation being spontaneous and fun in Texas with Sapnap, though the traffic had other plans. They still managed to have fun with the guy, but they were stolen one day from the vast number of cars driving on the black tar. The brunet could only hope that the blond doesn’t regret being his friend, questions his morals, and live happily with his spouse. If he could, he wants Dream to never know him, or remember him ever again. He shouldn’t be able to see him again, _it’s only fair._

_We’re only getting older baby_

_And I’ve been thinking about it lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes?_

_Everything that you’ve ever dreamed of_

_Disappearing when you wake up_

_But there’s nothing to be afraid of_

_Even when the night changes_

_It will never change me and you_

But it did, because now they’re not friends, they feel like strangers now. A better way to describe what they are to each other now is probably high school friends you’ve lost touch with. Time feels faster after the disaster, awoken nightmares charge at him one after the other, in the cruelest form imaginable, songs. A song that’s supposed to be happy and lovey somehow scars him more, like a rose. And it doesn’t go away, and there’s everything to be afraid of. Though deep down, the brunet hopes that the last line is at least somewhat true. _It will never change me and you, as friends at least._

_Chasing it tonight, doubts are running round her head_

_He’s waiting, hides behind a cigarette_

_Heart is beating loud and she doesn’t want it to stop_

George laughs for a second while gritting his teeth, how could he ever think that Dream’s heart is beating loud because of him? Maybe it was because of how deafening his own heart was, and maybe the doubts inside the blond was because he couldn’t return the feeling. Dream must’ve noticed, but chose to ignore it as the sweetheart could never leave his friend with unrequited love. Maybe, just maybe Dream thought that his relationship with Fundy would put an end to it, that the brunet’s love would slowly fade away, accepting that he is taken. _How wrong he was to assume so, if the blond did assume so._

_Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin_

_She’s falling, doesn’t even know it yet_

_Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

And yet George couldn’t grant that to Dream. To have no regrets and live free. His head hurts, knowing now that all he wanted was to trap Dream into this imaginative story he created for the both of them. Hands first clutching the steering wheels until it’s white, before aggressively hitting it out of pure frustration. Eyes starting to twitch, letting the first drop of the storm shows itself. Teeth biting down his lip so hard, it bruises. _This is really the opposite of regret. This is exactly what Dream doesn’t want. How is he now?_

_We’re only getting older baby_

_And I’ve been thinking about it lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes?_

_Everything that you’ve ever dreamed of_

_Disappearing when you wake up_

_But there’s nothing to be afraid of_

_Even when the night changes_

_It will never change me and you_

But it did. It did. It changed him so much that it doesn’t even feel like the other side of the coin. It changed so much that it’s like comparing between a forest and an ocean. You could list a thousand difference, just like what it was before the wedding, and what it is now. The one day that truly tore them apart to the core, the longer he runs, the messier it is. How on earth did he think he could make this up? The last line would never be true. _People always change._

_Going out tonight, changes into something red_

_Her mother doesn’t like that kind of dress_

_Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost_

That dress didn’t ruin anything, he did. The dress broke him in pieces. The dress made him suffocate in a cloud of emotions, blinding him as there’s nothing to hide his eyes from the harsh sun. However, it’s never the dress’s fault, it was his. His mistake, forever and ever, no way to justify what he did. _It will forever be his mistake._

_We’re only getting older baby_

_And I’ve been thinking about it lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes?_

_Everything that you’ve ever dreamed of_

_Disappearing when you wake up_

_But there’s nothing to be afraid of_

_Even when the night changes_

_It will never change, baby_

_It will never change, baby_

_It will never change me and you_

Everything changes, like the laws of the earth, like tides in the ocean, like the passing breeze, like the flowers on the field. Nothing is permanent, nothing. It has always been an illusion that something will be the same forever. So why is it so hard to accept? To accept that Dream doesn’t like him? That he’s not the face Dream wants to wake up to every day? That his arms aren’t the safest place in Dream’s world? That they would never share a moment together anymore, let alone a house? The passing cars changes into lines, just things going around, with no worry in the world. His vision gets blurrier from the light refraction caused by his storm.

The weather doesn’t help him. If anything, the fucking sun adds injury to the wound. The bright green trees framing the road feels like every one of them was slapped with a smiley face. Though everything does look dead due to his condition, he wants the universe to imitate him, to let the clouds cry with him, to shy away the sun so the day is darker, to droop the leaves a bit so it doesn’t look nice, just for a while.

He wants the drops to pitter-patter on his windshield, to see them racing to reach the ground, the heavier the better. It could break his windows into shards and cut him, and he would’ve been happy. Happy to have the ambience matching his mood. Ecstatic that the universe for once listens to his pleas. As selfish as it might be, George doesn’t care.

Because he deserves to be selfish. To be selfish for the last time, so he could properly let go of all his pain, before he confronts his demons. To be truly free of thoughts that would crush him to the ground, and let the earth swallow him whole. He wants to be selfish, so when he meets his friends, he could give a proper apology. Just the best damn apology the world has ever heard. He needs to be selfish for once, _for his friends deserve an apology greater than the universe could ever provide. And he will try his best to even come close to where he should be. Every fiber of his being begs for the universe to listen, just once. Just let him have this once._

And as if God himself just noticed him, the grey clouds bless his eyes after a whole day of suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest, this is my favourite kind of chapter, where I take a song and have the heartbroken one take something out of it. To relate to the lyrics, or hate the lyrics entirely. Not really a big fan of describing emotions when writing dialogues because their intonation speaks for itself. (ba dum tsssss)
> 
> Thank you for the 382 hits, 30 Kudos, 3 Bookmarks and 2 comments! I didn't expect it to be this big, what with this being my first ship fanfic, so I really really appreciate you guys! I love you all so much <3
> 
> This is the song featured on this chapter [ Night Changes by One Direction ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syFZfO_wfMQ&list=PLYJ0fiOLXCQvTaQOm--dz1WmX3GVQOs95&index)
> 
> Till the next chapter, goodbye!


	6. Timeless Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Fundy fill the holes in their relationship with the most important aspect of one; communication.

The car ride back home is silent.

Fundy carefully cruising through the winding roads while using his other hand to hold Dream’s, the latter squeezing it every now and then when he’s nervous. That’s to say, he’s been squeezing it ever since the hybrid offered it when they entered the car. The tension is thick, the silence is not comforting. They have met each other, yes, but they haven’t resolved their issue yet.

“Fundy, can I ask you something?”

Dream finally breaks the silence, though the question is not very welcoming. Everyone knows this exact phrase can scare the receiver and make them anxious. Nevertheless, Fundy decides to swallow his doubts and entertain the idea that it’s not that bad.

“Of course, Dream. What is it?”

_Oh god please don’t let it be bad, please just once. Let this be okay._ Fundy’s heart starts beating fast. The question could literally be anything. Maybe Dream wants to eat some ice cream, (god knows where he’s going to find ice cream now) or just chill on the beach, quite literally since it’s freezing outside, colder than in the car.

“If you haven’t met me, would you have lowered yourself for someone else?”

_Okay? Where did he get that idea?_ Fundy scrunches his eyebrows, clearly thinking hard about the question. It just seems so out of place. The blond looks at him expectantly, squeezing his hand harder, probably unintentionally.

“What do you mean by “lowering myself” for someone else?”

God, that came out wrong, he should’ve phrased it better. But that is what Dream asked, wasn’t it? How else was he suppose to phrase it? The fox could just hope that Dream doesn’t take it the wrong way.

“You’re just a brilliant person, Fundy. You’re a creative person, master coder, and just, so great that the universe should bow to you. I- I don’t mean that like the world is supposed to revolve itself around someone, but… my point is, I’m nowhere near your level. I’m sure there’s someone better fitting for you. I do… I do want you, but do I deserve you?”

The questions stunned Fundy. That’s not true at all! He works so hard to get to have Dream, and Dream should know that the only reason he’s been a great person is because he aspires to be someone worth being Dream’s forever partner, his _soulmate._

“God, Dream dear, no. I mean… yes. Yes, you deserve me. You deserve anyone you want and I’m so happy that it’s me. Just.. just what’s the reason you could ever think I lowered myself just to be with you?”

The fox is embarrassed, that his voice cracks at the end of the sentence. He needs to be the stable one right now, for Dream needs him to truly see who he is. How Dream is like the Sun, and Fundy is very relieved that he isn’t Icarus, that he’s able to reach his sun without falling to his death. If anything, his sun brings him higher than he thought he could. Dream brings out the best in him, the reason he’s up and going every day, the reason he feels like trying, he feels safe to fail and try again in front of Dream. The blond means the world, and so so much more to him. If only Dream could comprehend just how much of a blessing he is to Fundy, _then he could live peacefully with his universe._

“ Schlatt just slapped some truth on my face. He’s a bad guy I know, but sometimes the best advice comes from the worst person you know. I have been living an illusion that I am the one you need, that I make you better, but Schlatt really did tear down my imaginative scenery, one that I desperately need to see through. You deserve so much better than me, maybe then the wedding wouldn’t have been awful. I can’t be the one you want, as much as I want it to. Fundy, I-“

He stops as Fundy lets go of his hand to pull the handbrake to park the car. They’re not there yet, but Fundy has way more important business than to get home, namely, Dream. His words hurt him, he just couldn’t see how Dream could ever think that because some asshole said so. He needs Dream to see the real truth, not the “truth” that Schlatt came up with.

And so he holds Dream’s left hand, and hover his hand over the blond’s cheek before cupping it. He sighs a bit but forces out a smile so Dream would calm down. He’s nervous, he needs to phrase things right, the best way because Dream deserves a thousand out of him. And he does the best he can.

“Dream listen, Schlatt wasn’t right. God, when is he? I’m so sorry that you had to deal with him after the wedding. Your mind can be twisted after a traumatic event. But I’m here, and I hope I’m enough to you. You’re enough for me, too much but in a good way. The wedding was shit, sure, but I’m happy that of all the people I could’ve had a shit wedding with, and still be by their side at the end, that it’s you. You mean the world, the universe, things so large that I can’t comprehend, to me. You bring out the best in me. I didn’t lower myself for you, _you_ raise me up. So high that I didn’t think it was possible. You’re the reason, I could and still can achieve the impossible.”

_That wasn’t the best,_ but he hopes Dream can understand now, how much he breaks Fundy in pieces but builds him better at the same time. How he’s so much of a blessing that he’s a curse. How he’s the reason the hybrid breathes, but he leaves him breathless. How he’s the sun, that lights him on fire, but it doesn’t hurt him. He finds it comforting in fact, that maybe Dream isn’t his sun, a scorching ball of flame that hurts you when you look at it, and kills you when you near it. Maybe Dream is his _moon,_ beautiful to look at no matter the phase, inviting, a second home, gives off soft light to the land, and though how little some appreciate it, is always there when you need it the most. Perhaps he’s both his sun and his moon, because he can be. _Because Dream is the best damn contradiction Fundy could ever have._

“I’m so sorry, so sorry Fundy, that you have to listen to that. I know I-“

“Dream, it’s okay. I would listen to all of your problems, if it meant you will be happy. Fuck, I’ll walk bare feet on hot coals if it meant that you’d be okay.”

The aforementioned man’s eyes start to rain, and Fundy wipes away the tears. He accidentally squeezed Dream’s hand out of nervousness. He wants to do something, but he needs explicit consent from the other first.

“Can I kiss you?”

He asks, meekly and cowardly, that Dream starts to chuckle a bit, and it light up the fire in Fundy’s heart. He would do anything to see Dream laugh again, to be happy in his arms, even when the world shows its darkest sides on their “happiest day”.

“Yes.”

And there they sit, Fundy to be the one to close the space between them. The kiss is soft and gentle, as if to tell Dream that everything’d be alright, and that the hybrid would be there for him forever, like their vows promised. Dream leans into the warmth of their connection, deepening the kiss as he starves for assurance. The fox hopes that his husband feels safe, with him on his side. Both wished that things could stay forever this way, and it could, _cause they are everything to the other, and their love is timeless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is back to proofread another chapter :DDD She's been busy with school so I really appreciate her helping me. Please send best wishes to my friend from the comfort of your own home, she's super pog! 
> 
> This chapter is also a bit out of my comfort zone as I try to describe what's happening with dialogues. Tell me if I did good! (Also since first ship fic, first time I actually write a kiss scene I hope I did aight)
> 
> Thank you for 557 hits, 39 kudos, 4 bookmarks and 3 comments!! This is so huge for 4th day and first ship fic. I really appreciate you guys's support and it really helps motivate me to write better! (not that I would've not appreciate if it was smaller but you get my point) :DDD
> 
> Till next chapter, goodbye!


	7. Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets someone at a boutique hotel. During the worst time of his life. God knows how this will go.

_Wait what?_

The grey clouds just pass by, drizzling for a few minutes before saying their farewells. If George wasn’t that miserable before, he definitely is now. The light teasing, giving the brunet a sense of hope only to crush it down to the ground along with the broken man.

George couldn’t even describe how angry he is, but he calms himself down. He’s nearing the hotel he just booked, one that’s near a convenience store so he could just buy stuff. He hopes the receptionist doesn’t ask any questions and read the mood, cause he’ll really regret taking out his anger onto another innocent person.

Parking his car in front of the boutique hotel, he takes in a deep deep breath and breathes out for 3 seconds. Looking at his rearview mirror to check any mess he could easily clean up and makes himself presentable enough for the public, he exits the car and takes small steps to the hotel, feeling no need to rush in.

“Hello sir, how may I help you?” the lady at the registration counter greets him, politely gestures her hands like they were trained to do so. _Obviously they were trained to do so, they’re fucking receptionists._ Nevertheless, George forces out a smile and gives her his details.

“You can take room 404, sir. Thank you for staying with us.” The gloved hands passes his hotel key and George, like the mess he is, accidentally rips it from the woman. Uttering a small sorry, he quickly walks to the elevator and waits for his turn.

The elevator dinged before opening its metal doors to let them exit, with enough time for people to enter in as well. Just as the doors are about to close, someone calls out to George to hold them open for them. And like an idiot, the man didn’t. He catches a glimpse of the woman before his vision was restricted due to the doors meeting each other in the middle.

_Oh god, I hope I don’t meet her again, or at least she didn’t see me clearly, cause that would be an awkward encounter._

And there he walks on the fourth floor, scanning each door for his number. The arrangement of the rooms are quite messy, but he finds his room situated at the end of the corridor. Inserting the key before twisting it and pushing the door open. George has never been so glad to see a bed in his entire life. He locks the door and immediately flung himself onto the soft mattress. He feels like he’s finally able to breathe and think properly. No need to rush his thoughts. Just like it was on the beach.

Not doing any particular motion at all, he starts noticing the finer detail. How the wallpapers make it look like it has a rocky texture to it, how his chest moves up and down when he breathes, how the lap’s shadow looks like a dark figure, his personal sleep paralysis demon. He chuckles humourlessly, at how pessimistic he is, even when he’s playing the victim. There’s no need to pretend anymore, is he tricking his own brain?

Walking into the bathroom to wash his face before buying necessities, he stares at his reflection. Droplets of water hanging at the end of his eyelashes, his brows damp with water just waiting to be heavy enough to fall, his eyebags darkened from crying for hours, and his eyes narrow from just being tired. _He’s so tired._

And the voices in his head. They never stop. He thought he got rid of them, but he guesses the incident woke them up again to annoy him for the nth time. The voices are always loud when they speak. They shout, they never listen, and hey, _Maybe he deserves this too._

_You’ll never be right for Dream, are you that much of a pussy to let go?_

_He’s not yours, and frankly, crying wouldn’t change a thing_

_Why would you even try? Why do you think you deserve to be selfish?_

_What do you even deserve? After acting worse than Schlatt would._

_God, comparing you to Schlatt now feels like comparing the devil to an angel._

_You never stop when you should, do you George?_

_George, why would you never listen to your intuitions at the right time?_

_What made you think Dream wants you?_

_You’re supposed to be colourblind, not he-is-already-taken blind._

And next thing you know, they don’t just shout, they start speaking so fast that George’s head gets dizzy, and he covers his ears in an attempt to shut them up. But it’s in his brain, so they just get louder. The blaming, the questions, they wouldn’t stop. Tears start running down his cheek making a straight pathway to his unruly hoodie, his teeth starting to hurt as he clenches his jaw so hard he swears they could’ve shattered. He falls down on the cold bathroom floor, not yet wet since he hasn’t showered. He must’ve been screaming cause the one thing that shook him out of his trance is a knock on his door.

He bites his lip, cleaning up himself for the thousandth time since the wedding, and answers the door.

“Could you please fucking shut u- YOU?”

_Oh no. How cruel can fate be?_

It’s the woman from the elevator, well, the before-elevator since he didn’t actually give her time to get in. They both stand there, staring at each other. His first impression is already bad, somehow his second is even worse. But somehow, the woman seems to be… apologetic?

“I don’t fucking know what’s wrong with you, one minute you’re an asshole who didn’t fucking hold the door open, the next you screamed like a fucking banshee, loud enough for your fucking next-door neighbour to come shut you up, can you be fucking decent as well, cause oh my fucking god you are fucking disheveled. Pull your shit together, you cunt. I would like some fucking peace!”

George could only guess that that is what she’s saying but her heavy Irish accent really makes it hard to understand. He doesn’t even say anything, he just stares at this woman, who looks apologetic but her words are definitely not like it.

”Fucking god, you don’t even have the goddamn manners to say sorry. I really fucking overestimated man, didn’t I? Well you’re not fucking forgiven!”

And she just storms off to her room, and shuts the door behind her, leaving George stunned, staring at the wall in front of his door. Finally shaking his head to snap himself out of it, he walks to the desk and scribbled a note using the shitty hotel pencil and papers.

_I’m sorry._

That was all he wrote. Little does he know that the butterfly’s wings are fragile, _and that fate would like to play with him a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved Irish woman shows her appearance!!! My friend also got around to proofreading this, thank you cin :)))
> 
> Guys, the support has been crazy, thank you so much for 707 hits, 50 kudos, 5 bookmarks, and 4 comments! I am just shocked in a good way :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and till next time, have a good day!


	8. Heavy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a visit from his in-laws.

Dream wakes up on a soft bed, to the sound of someone singing. Sitting up and rubbing his face, he walks towards the source and finds his husband cooking pancakes in their kitchen.

“And did you know I’ve also got depression? Self-diagnosed thought I should mention. I thought you could be the one to fix me~”

He chuckles lightly on the staircase, eyeing his husband joking around. What did he do to deserve such a playful soul? If he could answer, he sure knows he wouldn’t suffice, that there must be other reasons that brought this hybrid to him. But maybe, maybe the fox just likes him for who he is.

“Dream? How long have you been standing there?” Fundy asks, his face getting red as he realizes someone saw him goofing around. The aforementioned man just moves towards him, before giving him a big hug, in which he reciprocates. He could feel the man’s beating heart, which makes his beat even faster. 

“What have you prepared for us today, Funds?” Dream lets go of the hug and turn his attention to the different shaped pancakes his husband is making. There’s one resembling a fox, one looks like his trademark mask, one looks like a doughnut and the one he’s currently cooking has the outline of a bee. 

“Oh, My dad and uncles are coming over for a visit! I thought it’d be nice to make fun pancakes for all of them. They’re not quite ready yet, I need to arrange the fruit jams and chocolate ganache so they actually look like the things they’re supposed to represent.”

“I didn’t know you were such a great cook, Fundy! You always surprise me~” Dream says, before hugging the man from the back and peck him on the cheek. If Fundy wasn’t that red from being embarrassed before, he sure is now. The blush lining his cheek, and if his ears were human, its tip would be red as well.

“Well I uhh….. I used to work in a bakery with Niki you know? Of course you did, you were there, but she taught me all I need to know to get here.” Dream still hugging him, his chin was planted on his shoulder. He pecks his cheek one more time before saying he would help him.

So there they were, Fundy now accessorizing the pancakes while Dream flips the remaining ones, almost effortlessly. He also took note that the “doughnut” is supposed to be Tommy’s treasured disc, Mellohi, the white ganache and the blueberry jam really helps it be more defining. When the batter is finished, they plated them with more fruits on the side. The pancakes are lovely.

As Fundy starts putting the plates in their respective places, the house is greeted with the sound of their doorbell, notifying that the guests have arrived. Dream goes to answer the door, and welcomes all four of them to their house, before leading them to the dining table. They are chatting idly as they eat their breakfasts, Tommy eating it a bit sloppily as the other just laugh at him. Of course Tommy’s reaction is to call all of them dickheads before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“How is George, by the way? Haven’t seen him since the wedding. You guys know where he’s at?” Tommy suddenly asks, making the room go quiet and tense. Tubbo starts biting his lip a bit as he slows himself, Wilbur looking at Fundy and Dream to see their reactions and Technoblade just hides his face under his hand, rubbing his temple from the sudden headache.

“Tommy, do you really need Phil to be around to behave? What kind of question is that? We’re so sorry for him, Dream. I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way,” Wilbur speaks up, eyebrows scrunched together from being cross at the mischievous teen. Said teen just looks up at him with a questioning look, repeating “What??” again and again as if he couldn’t understand.

“Oh come on, Wil, it’s not my fault Dream use to cheat, ayy? The least he could do is comfort George-“

“Tommy! This isn’t the time. Apologize right now,”

“It really isn’t my fault that Dream kissed him on the wedding, is it? He should know where George is-”

“Tommy, that’s enough out of you! Just finish your pancake, we’re going.”

But of course Tommy doesn’t stop, and they just argue there for god knows how long before Dream just stands up and excuses himself. He walks slowly upstairs to pretend he’s okay, though the moment he’s out of sight, he immediately runs to his bedroom.

Flying to the bed and letting the sheets catch him, he stares at the ceiling, wondering where it all went wrong. He takes a pillow and presses it on his face. The blond could feel himself tracing back his steps. His mind wanders around for a bit, searching the memory lane for a clue, before stopping at the accidental road trip.

That road trip, that fucking road trip. He coined it when they were basically spending almost a full day in his old Ford, impatient as they were late to meet Sapnap. The time where they had to survive the longest traffic he’s ever been in, jamming to songs, playing eye spies, and whatever they could entertain themselves with. Stopping here and there to take a break from driving too long, creating memories as they go.

Fundy stops him from thinking further, as he knocks on the door, politely asking to be let in. He lets out a noise of approval, and his husband walks in, slowly reaching him before sitting beside the exasperated blond.

“I’m sorry Dream, I didn’t know Tommy would act like that. How are you, dear?” His voice is soft, not wanting to sound harsh during this moment. He pats the younger's side, letting Dream calm down before answering him eventually.

“ I think… I think I could’ve prevented this. The incident, the disaster at the wedding. If I had just been more careful and attentive. Maybe the road trip isn’t supposed to create memories after all, cause this wouldn’t have happened had it not been for it.” Dream mumbles, his face still buried in his pillow, but Fundy could still comprehend what he’s saying.

“Do you mind telling me more? I would listen even if it’s something you think I wouldn’t want to hear. Maybe it’ll help you?” Oh god, truly what did Dream do to deserve this man. He wasn’t even the sweetest during the wedding, vows made up on the go, acting awkward as if he was forced to do it. If Fundy is one thing, he is so blindly in love that he didn’t care about those imperfections. _He should've mind, because he's only playing his own heart right now._

“Maybe I should tell you about it. About the “road trip” that has now ended our lives.”

_He knows he should not, but he does anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another FundyWasTaken chapter for you guys!! 
> 
> The support has been crazy guys! Thank you for the 848 hits, 57 kudos, 6 bookmarks and 9 comments! You guys have been really helpful in the comments, and I appreciate you so much !!
> 
> Till next chapter, goodbye!


	9. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George speedruns questions.

After getting situated in his room, George decides to get ready to eat lunch. He doesn’t feel like it honestly, his appetite being lower than the ground, but the brunet figures he has to take care of himself. Walking outside and spotting a coffee shop nearby, George couldn’t wait to have the intoxicating smell of caffeine enter his senses and sober him up again.

_Ding_ , sounds the bell as he enters to cheerful faces ready to greet him. The barista asks for his order, gesturing to the menu behind him of what they have to offer. Though George doesn’t give the screens a glance, as he asks for a White Americano, his go-to morning drink. He pays for it, and settles on the table nearest to the window. The other window to be precise, because he doesn’t want to see people while he lets his misery gets the best of him.

“Maybe I could get started on the next question…” he monologues, looking at the leaves being swept by the gentle breeze. Letting the calm ambience and the beautiful sight around him get in his mind, he answers in his head, still truthful, for no one can invade it now.

_2.How long ago was this incident?_

It feels like a thousand years have passed, but also just a minute ago. Time feels slow and fast, it’s ticking irritates him so much he had to take off his beloved watch. Though it has only been a day and a half, it has been one hell of a day and a half. Does it make sense? Does it need to? ~~Does he ever make sense?~~

A tap on his shoulder interrupts his train of thought, the barista trying to notify him that his order is up. He apologizes for troubling her, takes the drink, and tips her a 5 as compensation. Now he has nowhere to go, but he hopes his feet have a better idea of where he should be.

The wedding, the disaster, felt so long and so short. It feels like an acid trip. Every time he recollects, the event just crashes him, mostly the kiss. ~~He likes it~~ He regrets it but no matter what he does, he can’t rewind. So he does the next best thing he could do, face it. Own up to his mistake, except he didn’t. He ran away. ~~Like a fucking coward that he is.~~

_3.How could you have acted differently?_

Well, for one he could’ve not run away. Especially after Dream did. Imitating the victim, even unintentionally, is very wrong in his opinion. Thinking of it, he hasn’t heard from them since he hasn’t bothered to check any messages from anyone. ~~Where is everyone right now?~~

His cup is now half empty, and he has no idea where he is. He spots some kind of park nearby, a perfect place to gather his thoughts. Sitting down on the damp grass then laying down on his back. 

He could’ve also behaved like the adult he is. Maybe just shut the fuck up for once and let them be happy. Maybe at least not kiss the bride at the wedding. Maybe not justify why he did that with “That’s what he had to do”. Maybe not lie to the attendees about what actually happened. He also could’ve just not attended in the first place, that must be more respectful than whatever he’d done instead. ~~Maybe dying would've been more respectful.~~

_4.Does emotions play a big part in this?_

He chuckles slightly, these questions weren’t meant to be speedy, but he wants to get it over with. He figures as long as he answers the questions honest he’ll get this problem solved. ~~ _How foolish he is to think so._~~

Emotions play a big part in this. If it wasn’t for the fact that he loved Dream, and wanted him to be his when he was taken, none of this would’ve happened. The fact that he could tell how still his lips were for a second when they kissed, how he did and never will reciprocate his feelings. If only he had accepted the cards he was dealt with, maybe he wouldn’t act like an idiot half of the time he’s alive.

Kids start filling the park, chasing each other and laughing loudly. Their parents looking over them to make sure no one gets hurt. For a second, he could see him and Dream being the parents, only to have his person fade away and turn into Fundy. Shivering at the thought, he stands up and walks back to the hotel. That is if he could even remember where it is. ~~Was he always this lost?~~

_5.How many people are directly affected by this?_

Three. Three people were affected directly by this. It was him, Dream, and Fundy. With him being the cause, Dream the victim and Fundy, the victim’s husband. Fundy should be categorized as directly, since it was a wedding, and the brunet was kissing his husband.

_6.How do you think those people feel now?_

Where is Dream now anyway? He ran off during the wedding, had he been reunited with his family, or is he still running? Would they ask him where he is if so? Wait, he shouldn’t answer a question with even more questions. He needs answers. ~~Even if he isn't answering correctly.~~

They would be furious at him, for ruining the event. Causing havoc, just to run away like a coward he is after the damage is done.

_7.Have you talked to them after the incident?_

No, he hasn’t. He didn’t even turn on his phone for anything else but the time, and once for recording.

_8.If no, what do you assume they will say? If yes, what did they say?_

They would curse him out for existing. They’ll make sure he doesn’t feel like coming back. Their words would hurt so much that walking through hell would be more preferable. Well, he’s probably going to hell for ruining someone’s wedding.

_9.How did/will you make up for it?_

_I woul-_ *thud*

“Oh I am very sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you, let me he-” _Oh god._

“The fuck you mean you didn’t mean to fucking hit me, OF COURSE YOU DIDN’T FUCKING MEAN IT, CAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU’D BE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!” She sighs heavily, calming herself down after shouting on top of her lungs. She takes a few deep breaths before continuing. “What’s your deal? You fucking waltz around with a thousand thoughts a second, your body here but you are not. What the fuck is up with you?”

“Nothing, there’s just a lot on my mind right now. Again, I’m sorry,” He’s about to walk past her when he felt a hand gripped his forearm. He clenches his teeth ready to be punched or slapped, when the woman just turns him around, smiles, and offers,

“Dinner, with me tonight. My treat. We’ll talk about you and whatever problems you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SO sorry for making you guys wait for almost a month. School literally got me with their new timetable (making me learn for around 12 hours a day, including homework) and trying to transfer to another school (hopefully it's successful!).  
> Though, I'm back in the biz boisss, and I'll be updating around once or twice a week. I hope that you guys are okay with this :)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCHH for 1324 hits,85 kudos, 11 bookmarks and 10 comments. It means a lot to me :DDD
> 
> Again, sorry for keeping you guys hanging, and have a great day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of their accidental roadtip.

_“So, what do we do?”_

_The brunet asks, gesturing to his phone. Waze is showing a long red line, signifying there’d be heavy traffic ahead for the whole road. Dream taps the steering wheel impatiently. His brows furrow as he gives it a deep thought. “I mean, it’s not like we can go back or change roads, I guess we have to just go through it.”_

_“Dream, this is going to take a day, you can’t be serious.” Dream just shrugs and responds, “Come on Gogy, we can have fun! It’ll be like… a roadtrip. A spontaneous one, we can do anything we want.” He flashes a big smile to the smaller man beside him after he finishes. George just scoffs and rolls his eyes, though his mouth does curl a bit seeing Dream like that._

_The brunet stares outside, though it’s boring and frustrating since the scenery barely changes and the only sound present is the sounds of impatient drivers hitting their car horn on repeat. Trying to destress, he turns on the radio, letting the melodic waves travel to the ears of the passengers. They hum to the song to fill in their time, before it becomes a full-on karaoke club on wheels._

_Dream’s singing is so beautiful, like his voice is coated with honey. So endearing. What George wouldn’t do to hear the taller man every day. To wake up to him and sleep to him. Just him overall, the thought making blood rush to his face, painting light pink over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. George didn’t notice how long he’s been staring until Dream looks at him, before both promptly look away from being embarrassed._

* * *

_George is a confusing man, to say the least. He never acts on his feelings, if he ever has any. He likes to shove away his emotions, locking them in a chest, not letting anyone but him see the insides._

_So when Dream notices George blushing while staring at him, he can’t help but wonder why. The man has never been that obvious, is it just some sort of infatuation? He can’t actually like him. The blond doesn’t even know what he would do if that’s true. Does he have feelings for the other? Does George actually like him or is he just imagining it? Does he want George to like him, when he himself isn’t sure if he does? He believes all of the answers are no._

_He leaves it at that, and continues to sing along to whatever’s on the radio. George seems to follow suit, though he does sing it weirdly and cracks his voice on purpose. It sounds fun, so Dream just copies him and sings atop of his lungs, not caring what the surrounding cars would think of them._

_When they got tired of singing, both decide to just sit in comfortable silence, as the honking dies down. The radio is still going though, playing soothing love songs, nothing too energetic. Soon enough, the driver notices that his passenger has fallen sound asleep. He lowers the radio’s volume, careful so he doesn’t accidentally wake up George._

_To be honest, his eyes feel droopy too, but he has to keep driving. He opts to resting on his hand, with his fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song to stay awake. When his favourite songs come out, he decides to hum as well, enjoying what little fun he has trapped in the car._

* * *

_Oh god, if only Dream knows that George is listening. The brunet had slept momentarily before, but was awaken by the sound of Dream changing his position. It was near silent, but it did somehow wake George up. Trying not to hurt Dream’s feelings thinking it’s his fault, he pretends to be asleep, willing to be lulled again by the sound of soothing songs._

_That is until the radio plays a song Dream likes. The soft, soothing humming of his should help make him fall asleep faster. However, it just makes George more awake, as he listens intently. It was barely getting dark out, but Dream isn’t paying attention to his face, because he’s very sure he’s redder than a tomato right now. If he is, he doesn’t say anything of it._

_At one point, Dream starts singing along again, though still hushed as to not wake the “sleeping” passenger. The brunet really tries to go back to sleep, to drift away and have this playing in his dreams instead, but he just can’t seem to do it. The driver’s like a siren to him, a magnetic force, attracting George to come closer and listen._

_Everything right now is betraying his principles. He should not be following his emotions, it always ends badly for him. It’s so much easier to pretend nothing affects him, so he doesn’t have to deal with unnecessary consequences that come later. Though the blond keeps making it harder and harder to pretend. To pretend that George doesn’t want him. To pretend that those freckles don’t look like the most beautiful constellations. To pretend that he doesn’t want to kiss every single one of them, and him too. But he has to, so their friendship wouldn’t be ruined. He has to pretend because acting as he wants is disastrous._

* * *

_As the younger one enjoys having what little fun he has access to, he glances at his passenger every now and then. Seeing someone sound asleep is soothing, how their chest rises and falls back down, the neutral face when sleeping dreamless, the way their body subconsciously adjusts so it’s comfortable, just everything about it. Now imagine his face when he glances for the nth time, only to realize there’s a faint tear track on the older one’s cheek. People having a nightmare would usually be shocked, waking up panting. Is he experiencing something sad? What has his mind conjured to cause tears out of his eyes?_

_“George? Are you okay?” Dream extends his hand to pat him, though George flinches before the former’s hand even grazes his shoulder. His face falls, wondering what did he do to make the other act like that. It’s not like they’re not on good terms right? Right? “Is something wrong?”_

_“Everything’s okay, I’m just frustrated about the traffic.” The man clenches his teeth while talking. Dream doubts he’s telling the truth, but chooses to drop the topic. If the brunet wants him to know, he wouldn’t be lying. Then again, he’s not one to show emotions, so this isn’t really that different than how George would act._

_The silence, minus the song playing, becomes more unbearable. There’s unspoken tension between the two, but they never tried to talk about it. George just stares outside, with the never-changing scene caused by an unmoving car. Dream returns to his previous position, tapping the steering wheel out of impatience. One can tell neither wants to be in this situation, but it’s too awkward to do anything about it._

* * *

_It’s been an hour since they got stuck in traffic with no way out. People have started exiting their cars and play on their hoods. Enjoying a small picnic, singing with strangers around them, just finding small things to do to have fun overall. As they were on a bridge, Dream proposes to enjoy the view of the sea a little closer. He grabs the other’s hand and brings him closer to the side, before letting go and leaning on the railing._

_George must admit, the sight is breathtaking, but not as much as the view he has of Dream. His dirty blond locks swaying lightly from the passing breeze, emerald eyes sparkling from excitement, his face shining from the sun’s elegant light, his freckles topping everything off like a cherry on a cake. He doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Dream starts chuckling._

_“The ocean’s great, isn’t it? I wish we could swim together in it. Too bad if we jump from this height we’ll just fucking die from the impact when we hit the water, huh?” The man asks, earning a small blush from the other. Not that he wasn’t blushing before. Not that he hasn’t been blushing almost every minute during this journey._

_“Yeah, the view’s spectacular.” George finally says, before leaning on the railing too. Dream nudges the brunet’s shoulder, making him face the other. “But not as spectacular as me, eh?”_

_That earned Dream a smack on the head, making Dream wheeze like a tea kettle, a dying horse, before going in the indescribable. The older of the two just rolls his eyes and scoffs, before laughing alongside the other. After they calmed down, the two started describing more about the scenery. Something about Dream enthusiastically pointing to a flock of birds flying in formation makes the butterflies in his stomach rapidly moves around. “I mean, I know they’re just crows, but at the same time, it’s fun seeing the beauty in the smallest things yknow?”_

_The brunet just nods, agreeing to his statement. They continue their conversation, until there’s nothing left to talk about. Once that happens, they just enjoy each other’s company, not being pressured to say anything. Dream starts swaying his head lightly to the music nature brought him, and oh god, he looks gorgeous. Not that he doesn’t always look good, George just couldn’t resist looking at him now especially. This made the blond turn and face him, crimson painting both their cheeks. The brunet stares at his lips, feeling himself leaning in._

_“George?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time!! Well, it's supposed to be the past, but I made it all italic so that it feels like the past, but it feels present, if you get what I'm saying. This was beta read by my dear friend cinnamon on discord !! Speaking of which, thank you so so so so so so so much for 1557 hits, 93 kudos, 11 bookmarks and 10 comments <33 To celebrate hitting 1.5k, I made a discord server for you guys :)) [ Click here to join it :)) ](https://discord.gg/J6UHwGVK)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a great day :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter. How about it?
> 
> I honestly did this for funsies, but I'd appreciate any help!


End file.
